Do You know what L stands for?
by Areikoto
Summary: A woman who has a past hidden from everyone meets up with the one man who can help her find something. Something she's been searching for over many years. LxOC Rated T for safety.
1. Case One

Do You know what 'L' Stands for?

Chapter One~ A Past that wasn't to Be

I walked next to my twin brother, smiling as he told me another story that Father had told him about his work at the police depatment. "Father says they caught the man the next day." Hiroshi said with a smile to me.

"Wow, our Father is so storng. I want to work for the police too when I get older." I said thinking of all the lives I would be able to save.

"You know it is a lot of work and danger but I'll always be there to protect you, Haruka" Hiroshi said to me.

I smiled and said," I know you'll always protect me, Hiro-kun. You always have." I remembered the time some boys started to push me around on the playground and Hiroshi tackled them. He was always saving me and one day I would be the one to save him. We walked to the elementry school, laughing and telling different stories we knew.

At school Hrioshi and I sat together, having always been put together due to our being twins. I quickly finished my work and watched the clouds floating outside the school, ntoicing that some of them look like smoke. Once school was over Hiroshi and I walked back to our house. "Haru-chan, how do you finish so early?" Hiroshi asked me.

"I just know the stuff they want us to do. I'm not sure why." I replied as I rubbed a hand over the drawing I made of a twin heart, one reflecting the other but both being different. I was pretty good at drawing and singing, despite my age.

"Oh my...MOTHER...FATHER!" Hiroshi screamed as he ran towards our house that was engulfed in flames. I screamed loudly and ran after him only to be held back by a firefighter.

"I know you want to get to your parents but we can't lose you too." the firefighter told me.

"But Hiroshi ran in there! Someone needs to get Hiroshi, he's my only brother!" I screamed at the firefighter who immdiately sent some other firefighters into the house to find my brother. I watched with tears in my eyes as they came out shaking there heads. My brother was gone, I was alone now. I sobbed loudly as the police started to tell me how sorry they were, knowing my Father from the workforce.

"Ms. Kasumi, would you please come with me? You're going to live with us at Wammy's." a man wearing a black suit said from in front of me. It had been at least a week since my house had burned down and I was now in a orphanage. "Orphan, I never thought about the lonliness that came with that word. It's something I never thought about before." I thought as I followed the man before me. I really didn't care that much about what happened to me, I just wanted to see my family again. The man led me to a black car and said," I'm Watari, the only condition about this house we all ilve in is we have a second name we go by. What do you want your's to be?" The mans voice sounded kind and I felt no need to worry when I had saw him.

"Hanako Masuyo." I said in a quiet low tone, a tone of voice I had used since the incident. I had withdrawn from almost everyone and everything. I knew this wasn't going to be the end of bad things, that things like that happened all the time everywhere. I was no longer that naive child I was when I went to school that day. "I'm going to help change the world for the better, just like my Father was doing." I thought to myself as Watari took me to a place I hadn't seen before.

I sat at the large dinning table, sketch pad wide open infront of me. I had it open to an old drawing I did of a twin heart. Then as I turned the page there was half of the heart missing. "Are you okay Hiroshi?" I asked no one, hoping for the better about my twin brother. I had been here at the orphanage called Wammy's for about four or five days now. I hardly talked to anyone and when I had to I was quiet.

"Haruka, it is almost time for lights out. Come on before everyone goes to bed." my room mate told me as I picked up my sketch pad and started to follow him. I knew him as Ryuzaki, I had been assigned the opposite side of his room. He had messy black hair and wore a simple white shirt and blue jeans. We walked back to the room in silence and once we were in the room I laid down on the bed. I faced the only thing I had left of my family, a slightly charred picture of all of us taken when Hiroshi and I passed kindergarden. I missed them so much it was unbelieveable.


	2. Case Two

Do You know what "L" stands for?

Chapter Two~ Living with Guilt

I sat at my desk, sorting out the stack of papers that had been assigned to me. I sighed slightly and I searched for one person whom I had lost so many years ago. 15 years ago my house burned down and 14 years ago the culpret who did it was caught. I messed with the mp3 player I was listening to, skipping the songs I didn't feel like hearing at the time. My chocolate eyes skimmed the papers before putting them into their correct stacks. "Hanako, it's getting late. Why don't you head home?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Okay Cheif. I was just finishing up this paperwork on the Kira case." I said as I set the stack of papers aside. I pulled my faded blue jean jacket over the dark purple t-shert I was wearing and bid a goodnight to the Cheif as I walked out. I had been on the police force since I was about 20 or so, I forgot. It seems I've been forgetting many things lately, like the face of the first person to get me to open up. It was about a year after the incident and I was at the orpanage, which I can't remember the name of. He was the only one that got me to talk about things, he pulled me out of my darkness and I may very well owe him my life. Who knows where I would be had I stayed in that darkness. I walked down the quickly emptying street, not really noticing that I was being soaked by the rain falling overhead. I was deep in thought when I ran into someone, not noticing them right in front of me. "Oh my, I'm so sorry." I said as I quickly got up and helped the man off the soaked ground.

"It's alright, I was just deep in thought." the man told me as he stood up. The man looked familar but I continued on my way, not really wanting to embarress myself. The man really did look familar thougt, besides his blonde hair. I sighed as my mind wandered to my brother, Hiroshi. I had been searching for him ever since I joined the poilice department. I had finally reached the goal I had set when I was a little girl. I felt really bad for not being able to find him after the incident. Before that day we were never seaperated for more then a day or so. I missed him dearly and wished I would find him safely.

"I'm tired of coming home to and empty house." I said as I walked into my house and hung my jacket on the coat hanger next to the door to dry. As I walked by the living room to get to the kitchen I switched on the television, wondering if anything new had happened with Kira. I wasn't really onm the Kira case but I was following it as closely as I could. I wished I could work with Mr. Yagami on the case but I was stuck with paperwork. I sighed slightly as I started to boil a pot of water for a bowl of ramen and listened to the news. Suddenly the news was interupted by a special brodcast by a man named Lind L Taylor claiming to be L. I walked to the door of the kitchen and watched as Lind made his speech but had a heart attack about half way through. I gasped at the sight, saying," Kira can kill without being there in person!" Then the televison screen when white with a large L in some font I didn't know. The person behind the L stated that he was indeed L and challeged Kira to kill him. He also said that the brodcast was only in the Kyoto area of Japan. Suddenly I heard sizziling coming from the kitchen and said," Shit." rushing to get my ramen off the stove.

After a quick dinner I ran what little information I did know about Kira through my head, trying to figure out if I might be able to figure out anything that might be able to help the police. As I was running the information throught my head I was interuppted by the phone ringing loudly from the living room. I hurried to answer it and said," Moshi Moshi, Masuyo residence"

"Ah, Haruka. I am calling to get your help on the Kira case. Are you interested?" a scrabled voice said from the other side of the line.

"I would love to help but how do I know this isn't a trap? Wait, how do you know that name?" I said, getting slightly nervous about it. My real name, Haruka Kasumi, I had stopped using it when I went to that ophanage. After that day I became Hanako Masuyo.

"I know more then you would thing, Haruka. Open your laptop and open your email. There should be an email with directions on where to go but you will need to distroy that laptop in 24 hours after we hang up." the voice said. I gasped slightly and opened my laptop. I quickly went to my email and found an email from an unknown sender that had an adress to a hotel in town and a room number.

"How did you do that?" I asked, shocked about it.

"I can do many things. I'm looking forward to seeing you at the headquarters." the voice said before hanging up. I looked at the email and noticed that it even had a time at which I was to meet the mysterious person. I looked at the clock and sighed. I had about an hour to meet him.

"Man, I have to distroy a good laptop now because of that." I said as I closed the laptop and packed it in my messenger bag. I grabbed my keys and quickly locked my house and climbed into my car, seeing as it was still raining. I turned on the windsheild wipers and drove off, knowing where the hotel was already.

I stopped at a red light and sighed. "I wonder what Hiroshi would say about my being a police officer now." I mused. When I was little I was always being picked on and bullyed but Hiroshi was the one who always protected me. He was always there for me and no matter how hard the fight was he fought it for my sake. Thinking back on it, I probably could've stopped him from going into the house, which made me feel even worse. It made me think of all the times I've failed people in my life. I failed my brother, I failed the only person who I loved, I failed a lot of people. I sighed saddly as I said," I hope someday to make up all those failures." and pulled out as the red light turned green.


	3. Case Three

Do You know what"L" stands for?

Chapter Three~ Vauge Memories Locked in Darkness

I walked up to the door of the hotel suite and pulled in a small breath. This might've all been a trap and I would be playing into someone's hands. I knocked on the wooden door and saw it opened by an older man. His hair was white but he wore a dark suite. "Ah, Ms. Haruka. This way please." the man said. I followed him, noting that his appearance was very familiar to me but I couldn't place it. He led me into the main room and I saw a pale slim man sitting on a chair with is knees pulled to his chest. He had dark messy hair, black rimmed dark eyes, and a loose white shirt with baggy jeans.

"Ah, nice to see you, Haruka." the man in the chair said before standing up.

"Could you please refrain from using my real name? My name to many now is Hanako Masuyo." I said with slight irritation. This man was supposed to be working against Kira so he should know to use an alias.

"Oh, my bad Hanako. I am Ryuzaki otherwise known as L." the man said as he boredly scratched his ankel with the opposite foot.

I nodded my head and said," So what would you like me to do first?" Something about this man made me think but I couldn't remember. It was somewhere, like when you have a word on the tip of your tounge and can't say it.

"You can start by going over those files." he said as he pointed to a large stack of papers. "You can sort them as you read them to get more aquantied with the case." I nodded my ehad and instantly started on the task.

I read until I grew tired of reading lists of criminals that had been killed. I strained my eyes to focus on the room around me and noticed that it had grown quite dark outside. I looked over to Ryuzaki and noticed that he was still working at the computer, trying to figure out more about the case we both were currently working on. "Ryuzaki, it's very late. I'm going to head home and get some rest and you look like you could use some rest too." I said as I stood up and streacted my muscles from sitting so long.

"I guess so. You should come back early tomorrow so we can get more finished then we did today." Ryuzaki said as he continued to go over something on the computer. I nodded my head and walked out of the building and to my car, where I had forgotten my messenger bag. "Shit, I still have to destroy my laptop." I said when I remembered what had been said earlier that day. I drove for about an hour, finding a good place that I could get rid of my laptop. I finally found a good place and got rid of it and started to drive home. On my way home I let my mind wander to the days I spent in an orphanage in England. I had made a friend there and I had grown to love him but left after a short 4 years. I could no longer remember his face and I felt bad for not remembering his face when I had loved him so much. Suddenly something blinded me and I heard a loud noise, I was brought out of my thinking by a car heading straight for me. I swerved out of the way and once I was back on my side of the road I sighed and said,"I need to stop that."

I arrived at my house, safely, and hung my jacket up on the coat rack close to the door. I walked into my living room and basiccly collaped onto my couch. I lazily looked at my clock and noted that it was nearly midnight, I almost never stayed up that late anymore. I rolled over on the couch and sighed, I was tired and decided to shower and such when I woke up.

I was woken up by an anoyying ringing by my head. I looked up and noticed that I was on the couch and the rinign was my phone. I quickly answered it, well as quickly as someone who just woke up could. "Hello?" I asked, slightly slurring the word from having just woke up and having slept on my cheek all night.

"Hanako? I thought you were going to get down here early." someone on the other side said.

I reconized the voice and in my half asleep state said,"Lawleit, why are you calling me so early?" The only thing I remembered from the man I fell in love with was his name and apparently his voice.

"What, how do you know my name?" He asked from the other side.

I rubbed my eye and sat up before saying," You tole me back at Wammy's. I told you mine and you told me your's." Then I realized who else it sounded like when I started to wake fully. "Wait, Ryuzaki?"

I heard a sigh on the other side of the phone and he said," Yeah, you need to come over when you get ready. We'll talk about this in person, phones aren't safe." Then he hung up.

I hung up the phone and sat there a moment before i looked at my clock. I gasped slightly and said," Shit, how did I sleep til 1 in the afternoon?" I quickly grabbed some clothes out of my room and rushed into my car. I was sure that Ryuzaki's hotel room had a shower so I was just going to do that there. I turned on the car and drove as quickly as legally possible to the hotel.

A/N

Sorry it's so short. I'll make it up in the next one when I can think of a better idea or express my idea a little more properly. Thanks for reading and comments, rates, and banners would be apreciated.


	4. Case Four

Do You know what "L" stands for?

Chapter Four~ Facing Old Memories

I walked into the hotel room and said," I'm sorry for being so late. I don't know why I slept that long." before noticing that my co-workers were sitting around the table.

Matsuda stood up and asked," Hanako, what are you doing here?" I looked over to L, giving him a questioning look and he just nodded.

"I'm working with Ryuzaki on the Kira case. So the Task Force is working on it too?" I said, looking over the group that had gathered .

"Yes, we started to work together a while ago." Ryuzaki said before going back to his work.

I nodded before remembering and said," Um, Ryuzaki?" I waited until he was looking at me and asked," Is there a shower I could use? I was in a kind of hurry to get here so.." I just drifted off before ending my sentence.

Ryuzaki nodded his head before saying," Down the hall to the left." then going back to his work. I nodded my head and walked down the hall to take a quick shower.

After I finished with the shower I walked out of the bathroom and quickly took a seat with the others. I started back on what I was working on yesterday before being brought from my thoughts by a voice. "Hanako, why didn't you dry your hair?"

I looked up and saw that it was Matsuda. I looked at my dripping hair and said," I did. I can't ever get it fully dry and I hate to use a hairdryer." I shrugged slightly before going back to my work, hearing Matsuda mumble about something or other.

Soon I sat on the couch, thinking about things that happened in the past. Something rememinded me of things from the past, like when I was at the orphanage in England or other things.

_I walked into the dinning room, my sketch pad held tightly to my chest. Right now it was the only thing that offered any comfort in my life. My brother had dissappeared, my parents were gone, and I had to move from my home in Tokyo to an orphanage here in England. I sat down at the dinning table, not looking around but making sure I wasn't sitting next to anyone. I started to work on a drawing I had, most of them have been sad. I hadn't felt like drawing anything happy, I was upset and my art clearly showed it. _

_"What's that a drawing of?" a boy standing next to me said. I looked over to him and noticed that it was my room mate, Ryuzaki._

_"I was just drawing a twin heart. A newer version of an older drawing." I said, looking over the unfinished picture. It was never going to be finished, not until I found the other part of the heart. Ryuzaki nodded his head and put his thumb to his mouth, something I noticed he did when he was thinking._

_"Why don't you come back to the room? It's not time for lunch yet and you could work on your drawing a bit more in the room." Ryuzaki asked. I nodded my head and followed him back to the room. _

_I sat in our room, looking at the only thing rememain of my family. It was suprising that I had even gotten the picture, everything else was completely burned. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes and shook my head. "I'm not going to cry anymore. I've already cried for this long, I need to work on making the world a better place just like dad was. Hiroshi, I wish you were here too. You could help me. At least you got out, that's what the fireman told me anyway." I thought as I rubbed my eyes, willing tears not to fall again._

_"Hanako, you can cry as long as you need to. It is only human to deal with things like that in such a way." Ryuzaki said from his seat at the desk._

_I looked up at him and asked," You were watching me? Why?"_

_Ryuzaki shrugged slightly and said," I guess because you're my room mate and I need to make sure you're going to be okay." I nodded my head slightly, tears already starting to fall from my eyes._

_"I-I just can't b-believe t-they're gone. I-I..." I couldn't finish before I started to sob again. It still hurt badly that they were gone, that I might not see my brother again. It all hurt and it seemed like it wasn't going to get better any time soon. I felt the bed move like someone was sitting on it before I felt someone put an arm around my shoulders, a little akwardly though. I looked up and saw Ryuzaki sitting on my bed next to me and noticed he was trying to comfort me, even though it seemed he didn't do that very often. I wrapped my arms around his chest and cried into his shirt, accepting the comfort he was trying to give._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(I noticed some misinformation. Haruka was at Wammy's for 9 years, not 4)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I watched Ryuzaki as he worked on some of the papers before him. In the time that I had been at Wammy's we had grown to be good friends. I smiled slightly at the thought of us being friends, even though I had wished we were more. I liked him as more then a friend but I was sure he didn't like me in that way. I sighed slightly, knowing that soon we would have to part ways. I was going to be going back to Japan in 2 years, I was going to get a job as a police officer to try to better, at least Japan, a little more then it was. Also I had another plan, I was going to try to find Hiroshi, I was sure he was still in Japan. We lived in Tokyo and I was taken to England when I was 9. I suspected unless he was adopted out, he was still in Japan._

_"Haruka, what are you thinking about so much?" Ryuzaki's voice said, breaking me from my thoughts._

_I looked down and I noticed that I was clutching the blanket on my bed so hard my fingers were turning white. "I was thinking about what I'm going to do in the future. You know we're going to have to part ways Ryuzaki." I said, a hint of sadness in my voice._

_Ryuzaki turned around and said," Well then we'll just have to enjoy the time we have until then, right?" I smiled and nodded my head. I wasn't about to tell him my actual feelings and ruin such a strong friendship. That would be a really bad thing._

"Hanako, you need to wake up." a voice told me. I startled awake and looked around quickly, trying to figure out where I was. "Hanako, it's okay. You're here with the task force."

"Oh yeah, I didn't realize I had dozed off. I'm sorry." I said, rubbing one of my eyes. I noticed that the person who woke me up was Soichiro Yagami.

"What were you dreaming about that had you smiling so much?" he asked.

I blushed slightly, remembering the feeling I had torwards the odd detective, before saying," Just remembering things from my past. That was all really."

Soon the task force decided to call it a day because it was getting late and I said my goodbyes. I climbed in my car and said," I can't believe I didn't reconize him." before starting the car and driving home.

A/N

Sorry for this being so late, I had writer's block again. Also because when I had an idea I didn't have my computer on and forgot the idea soon after T_T Well it should be getting into it now,


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry for not updating this story for so long. I'm just now getting out of my writer's block and thinking about some things. I just wanted to warn all ya'll that I'll be re-writing this story, looking back it doesn't leave much. I'm going to re-write the chapters and post them under the same story, replacing all the old ones so please check back at least once a week. I hope to have things going by the end of next week, including my Kyouya story and possibly an Inuyasha story that I'm not sure if I finished.

I might just do a complete re-do of all my stories, I have gotten better since I first started 3 years ago. Well actually more around 6 but I didn't post till 3 or 4 years ago. Anyway sorry for ranting on so much. Hope that you guys like the redone version of _Do You Know What 'L' Stands For?_

Thanks,

Areikoto


	6. Not a chapter but please read

Okay so this is an announcement to all those following any of the Ouran stories, that are on-going, on my account, Areikoto, also to anyone following my Vampire Knight story. I am planning on moving all those stories to a new account. This isn't because I am deleting everything else, all else will remain on my Arei account but on-going stories will be moved. I just want an account that doesn't have all those one-shots that aren't representing how I write today.

So any stories that are on-going will be moved to the account, Child of Wind and Wolves. That is the author name and will be my on-going story account. Areikoto will still be used but mostly for one-shots and things of that nature.

Sorry if this inconveniences anyone, but it will make life easier for those who want to only see chapter stories and people who only want one-shots. I will connect the two accounts, as well as I can.

Thank You sincerely,

Arekoto


	7. Very Important Note

Okay so this is the last warning I will be giving. I would reall hate to see everyone who started to read my stories miss out when I switch them over.

**Please understand this, once I have the first chapter of each of the stories I am switching over I WILL DELETE the stories from this account.**

Please don't put this story on your watch list, even though I love knowing the fact that people like my stories. Please don't, please watch my other account, Child of Wind and Wolves. That account will hold all my on-going stories.

Thank you very much,

Arei


End file.
